The Most Beautiful Nightmare
by FailsAtWriting
Summary: A prophecy has been revealed, a fifth Dragon found. Will Raine, the new Dragon, trust her fellow Xiaolin warriors, or will she take the sweet lure of the Heylin side?


CTS:1

"Xiaolin..Temple?" a confused Raine murmured, her crystalline green eyes yet again reviewing the scroll that was addressed to her. Earlier that day, when the mail had been dropped off at her uncle, Tetsushi's dojo in northern Japan. It was not some random sweepstakes, although it seemed like it in the eyes of certain people. Contained in the scroll was a plane ticket to the Xiaolin area in China, and a long letter stating that she was the "Dragon of Shadows" and that she should train at this temple to avoid fulfilling this prophecy, which she found to be ridiculous. But she humoured this person who sent it, a man named Master Fung. When she had shown the scroll to her uncle, and then dashed to her brother's grave, and after just saying a few prayers for her deceased sibling, she gathered what little belongings she had. Knowing that Tetsushi wanted her to go on an "adventure" and "Find herself" and she knew that her late brother, Arte, would approve of this decision of hers. 'Well, this is goodbye, home.' she thought to herself as she boarded the plane, her messenger bag slung across her shoulder casually. When the roaring of the engines began, and the runway flashed by the window Raine sighed; had she made the "Right" choice? What if she was falling into some elaborate scheme? 

Quite a few hours, and countless sighs later, the small plane descended into a flat of land and she and the two other passengers left the plane. After thanking the pilots, she withdrew her map of the area and with her keen sense of direction, walked northeast until she came upon, what was supposedly the Xiaolin Temple. "Hm. So this is it. It really wasn't a load of bullcrap." thought Raine aloud as she trudged through the gate to be greeted by about five people and a small green dragon. "Greetings, young one. You have traveled far" the tall, bearded and mustachioed, bald man said, as he bowed politely "I am Master Fung. You must be Miss Raine, am I correct?" he inquisitioned as Raine nodded "Yes." the old man smiled slightly and said "These will be your partners in training, and also locating and capturing various shen gong wu. I should hope that hey and you shall become quite good friends, although they are a small ways younger than you." A somewhat tall kid, with ruffled blonde hair and a cowboy hat on, tipped said hat and said "Pleased to meet y'all. The name's Clay. I'm the Dragon of Earth." next to him, another boy, but with brown hair, darker skin and a soccer ball in hand raised one of his arms and said "I'm Raimundo, just call me Rai. I'm the Dragon of Wind." next to Master Fung stood a black pigtailed, and pale skinned girl said "VERY nice to finally have another girl here. I'm Kimiko, Dragon of Fire. I hope you'll like it here" and to close up the introductions the short, bowling ball shape headed boy said "I;m Omi, Dragon of Water. I can teach you whatever you know not!", this kid made Raine's temper flash.

She hated people in general, and she absolutely despised those who are full of themselves and think that they are all that. She suddenly felt angry, and naively decided that this place didn't suit her at all. "You know what?" Raine icily said. "I came here to discover whatever ability, or abilities lie within me. I did not come here to babysit, or play scavenger hunt to find these freaking shen gong wu, whatever those are. I don't care about any damn prophecy. I'm out of here." she said coolly, not raising her voice one decibel. With that, she turned on her heel and began to walk out of the temple "No, Wait!" cried out Kimiko as Raine's eyes darkened and shadows lifted of the floor in the forms of the four other Dragons, and somehow brought fear up to the eyes of the four, as their was-going-to-be new partner flipped her blonde hair and said "Yeah right." and walked away disappearing from their vision through the temple gate."So begins the corruption, of the Shadow Dragon. The prophecy on its way to being fulfilled." sighed Master Fung, remembering the prophecy that predicted a Xiaolin Dragon, out of their own accord would turn away to the Heylin side. 

Raine frowned as she walked towards the mountains, and with a look of discord, murmured something under her breath. While she walked, scraping the bottoms of her combat boots on the ground, a very pale boy, with red hair and dressed in Gothic clothes approached, with an agitated, look on his face. His ruby eyes widened "Are you--quot; but a spirit, or mask type thing floated nearby completed what he probably was about to say "The New Dragon? The centerpiece of the prophecy?" Raine, although intensely confused, nodded "Uh..Yeah? What of it?""The Prophecy!" half-screeched the spirit, who then decided to introduce her--or itself. "I'm Wuya, sorceress, turned into this form years ago. This moron is --quot; "HEY!" yelled the redhead, "I wanna introduce myself!" Wuya rolled her eyes as he cleared his throat. "I am Jack Spicer, ace villain and boy genius!!quot; he proudly said as he adjusted his goggles. "You are on the Heylin Side RIGHT?!quot; he yelled, eyes wide. "What?" questioned Raine, confused. "Of course she is, maybe she can be the newest APPRENTICE to the Heylin forces!" chastised Wuya. 

"Apprentice? Yeah right. I don't even know what the hell's going on, and besides, I work alone." Raine hissed as she turned on her combat boot's heel and walked away, leaving the two dumbstruck in her wake. Jack pouted and began to mumble something, but that mumble turned into his signature girlie shriek as he saw Raine suddenly collapse to the ground.


End file.
